


The Sun, The Noon, The Rabbit In The Moon

by StupidComputer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always adjustments that must be made after moving from one place to another. Some are easy enough: learn how to navigate the sidewalks, make sure to not get stepped on, and other things of that nature. But there are some things that are a bit harder to become familiar with. The stench of the city, the sounds coming from questionable night parlors, the pain that can only be felt when one has seen terrible things. Even worse is the pain of doing terrible things. However, having someone there who understands helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, The Noon, The Rabbit In The Moon

            Of all the things Judy had to get accustomed to in Zootopia, the air was the hardest. Long lost was the familiarity of a warm morning breeze that carried upon itself the slight hint of berries and herbs. Instead, whenever she went to take a deep breath her nose was filled with the stale stench of drying cement and rubber on pavement. Of course, there were good smells too: bakeries, flower shops, restaurants. But all these were either masked or mixed with the foul odors that came with living in a city. At night when she opened her window the only scent that was available came from the sweat and booze filled parlors littered around her apartment. There also existed a slightly different scent; one that came from parlors of more questionable services.

            Judy tried to block out those scents altogether.

            Despite how different the air was, her favorite place to be was on the roof of her building. She currently rested by herself on top of a large square air vent. Her eyes were held to the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of even a second of starlight among the smoggy and light polluted night. Every few minutes a cloud would roll passed the moon just enough for a sliver of it to be seen.

            Even such a small section was enough to bring back memories. Summer nights spent climbing the roof of her family’s barn. Stargazing with her littlest sister and hearing the words ‘I love you Judy’ fall away in the breeze as the younger bunny drifted off to sleep. Old tales from a land far away about a rabbit so noble that he sacrificed himself and was in turn immortalized on the moon’s bright silver surface. This tale, out of all that she had been told as a kid, was Judy’s favorite.

            She had told Nick the story early on in their friendship. The fox had laughed and told her that rabbits had the dumbest stories, but she knew that he liked it. The thought of making a sacrifice so grand that one could live forever through legend; what a wonderful idea that was.

            Judy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.        

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is going to be a multi chapter fic. Mostly fluff, some angst, lots of kissing. Hope you guys enjoy. Still trying to make the old writing wheels less rusty.


End file.
